Circle of Time
by Shu Qiao Lian
Summary: *New Summary* Kesempurnaan membuatku lupa bagaimana menjadi diri sendiri, merubahku menjadi orang lain.. Orang lain yang membanggakan untuk keluargaku, tapi bukan untukku... Lee Sungmin, maybe KyuMin, a little bit SiMin. DLDR, Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**NIGHTMARE**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, cast yang lain akan muncul seiring berkembangnya cerita**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, and Hurt**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Satu noda saja dapat sangat terlihat kalau di diamkan di situ saja"_

_"Kau itu hanyalah kesalahan"_

_"Kau memalukan"_

"TIDAK" aku terbangun dengan nafas terengah engah, peluh berjatuhan membasahi hampir seluruh wajah dan badanku. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Lagi, pikirku. Mimpi yang sama di ranjang yang sama selalu terulang setiap harinya, aku mencoba mencari saklar lampu tidur ku yang sengaja aku matikan.

Sekarang suasana kamarku sedikit remang remang, aku turun dari ranjangku dan berjalan menuju ke saklar lampu utama di dekat pintu kamarku. Segera aku tengok jam dindingku saat terang sudah menyelimutiku, sekarang baru pukul 3 pagi. Kemarin bahkan aku terbangun gara gara mimpi buruk itu jam 1 pagi dan hari sebelumnya jam 2 pagi. Yah, mimpi buruk yang tak pernah bisa membiarkanku tidur dengan tenang.

Aku kembali ke kasur ku mencoba untuk memejamkan mataku, mencoba kembali ke alam mimpiku dan berharap tak bermimpi buruk. Namun percuma, mataku tak lagi bisa ku pejamkan. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas perlahan menyadari hidupku yang kini sendiri. Di saat seperti ini tak ada yang bisa ku harapkan untuk melindungiku, menenangkanku saat aku bermimpi buruk.

"Umma Appa, I miss you" lirihku.

Aku menatap ke arah pintu kamarku yang tertutup rapat, seolah aku berharap ada seseorang yang datang dan menemaniku serta memelukku dalam keheningan ini. Namun semuanya percuma, hidupku sendiri tanpa siapapun sejak aku dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat oleh keluargaku sendiri. Keluargaku yang selalu mendambakan kesempurnaan.

Appaku seorang milyuner yang memiliki banyak cabang perusahaan di mana mana, dia seorang yang perfectionist dalam segala hal. Dan Ummaku, seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dan berhati malaikat, lengkap sudah kesempurnaan kedua orang tuaku. Tapi aku masih punya seorang hyung yang entah aku tidak tahu sekarang dia berada di mana, terakhir aku melihatnya saat dia pulang dalam keadaan babak belur dan langsung di usir begitu saja dari rumah.

_"Kau bukan anakku lagi"_

Iitulah kata kata terakhir yang aku dengar dari Appaku saat mengusir hyungku. Sebenarnya hyungku itu anak yang cerdas, mudah bergaul dan berprestasi dalam bidang apapun, dan tentu saja Appa dan Ummaku sangat bangga dengannya. Namun jalan hyungku di hambat seseorang sepertinya, dia pulang dengan keadaan babak belur, banyak luka lebam dan darah yang mengering di sudut bibirnya. Dapat aku lihat kemarahan Appaku yang meledak mengatainya dengan bermacam macam umpatan yang sangat tidak pantas diucapkan, Umma mencoba menenangkan namun siapapun tak bisa membantah kata kata Appaku.

_"Setitik noda membuatmu tak sempurna"_

Hyungku yang sayang padaku sekarang entah kemana, apa dia masih hidup atau tidak. Aku tak bisa mencarinya dulu karena aku di tuntut untuk melebihi hyungku dalam segala hal. Appaku mempunyai ambisi bahwa seluruh keluarganya harus sempurna dan kalau ada setitik noda saja maka harus di hapus karena jika membiarkannya membuatnya jadi tak sempurna.

3 tahun setelahnya aku lulus dari Seoul High School dengan nilai yang cukup tinggi, aku jelas bangga, begitu pula dengan Appa dan Ummaku yang sangat bangga melihatku menjadi sempurna. Namun sayangnya aku membuat kesalahan, sedikit kesalahan hingga membuatku berakhir seperti ini, hidup sendiri menikmati kerasnya dunia yang tak kenal kompromi. Appa menemukan satu bungkus rokok di dalam tasku, entah bagaimana rokok itu ada di tasku, itu hanya hal sepele namun Appa langsung mengusirku walau sedikit meleparkan satu buah amplop coklat berisi uang. Bagi Appaku, rokok itu adalah benda yang begitu Ia benci, katanya rokok sama halnya dengan narkoba. Membuat siapa saja yang menghisapnya tak akan pernah bisa berhenti dan terlepas dari jeratannya. Well, aku tahu semua itu. Tapi yang aku sesalkan kenapa Appa tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu.

_"Kau itu hanyalah kesalahan"_

_"Kau tak berguna"_

Kata kata itu masih terngiang di kepalaku, dan terus hadir di mimpiku. Seolah sudah terpatri hingga harus selalu ada di mimpiku.

"Donghae Hyung, Minnie merindukanmu" lirihku di sela sela isakanku.

* * *

TBC or END?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
**

******PERTEMUAN KEMBALI**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, cast yang lain akan muncul seiring berkembangnya cerita**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, and Hurt**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi sudah menjelang, walau akhirnya aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur, mataku sembab karena menangis dan kurang tidur. Dan ini berpengaruh pada kinerja ku di tempat aku bekerja sekarang, aku hanyalah seorang pelayan toko dengan gaji rendah, kantor mana yang mau menerima seorang anak yang baru saja lulus dari High School seperti ku, jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Walau kusodorkan nilai nilaiku tetap saja mereka tidak mempercayaiku.

Aku segera menyambar handuk yang aku gantung di dekat lemari dan menuju kamar mandi, yah sekarang aku tinggal di sebuah flat kecil yang tidak bisa di bilang mewah, bahkan kamar ini ukurannya hanya seperempat luas kamarku dulu. Barang barang yang ada pun hanya seadanya dan sederhana.

Setelah selesai mandi aku segera bersiap, kupakai seragam kerjaku yang sudah aku siapkan tadi di atas kasur berukuran satu orang ini. Seragam kerjaku hanya biasa, sebuah kaos berwarna hijau cerah dan celana panjang hitam. Setelahnya ku sisir rambutku blondeku, sejenak kupandang diriku di depan kaca. Wajahku tampan walau ada kesan manisnya, namun sebagus bagusnya diriku tak ada yang akan menjamin kalau hidupku akan seindah wajah dan diriku.

"Min, ayo berangkat" aku menoleh ke belakang, di mana sahabat terbaikku Eunhyuk, sudah menunggu dengan memakai seragam yang sama denganku, kebetulan pintu flatku tidak ku kunci jadi dia langsung masuk begitu saja.

"Kajja" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Aku melihat ada rasa sedih di wajah Eunhyuk, dia memandangku seolah iba melihat keadaanku. Ya memang pertama kali aku tiba di sini, aku benar benar tidak nyaman, semua terasa berbeda dengan saat aku tinggal di rumah mewahku. Kehidupan asing yang tiba tiba ku rasakan rasanya begitu menyesakkanku sendiri.

Aku segera mengapit tangannya dan menariknya untuk berangkat, jalan kaki, karena jarak swalayan itu tidak jauh dari flatku. Sebenarnya baru 4 bulan ini aku di usir dari rumah dan 3 bulan ini aku bekerja di swalayan.

Aku bekerja dari pukul 8 pagi sampai 4 sore, rata rata memang bekerja selama 8 jam. Aku tersenyum tipis ketika kami telah sampai di dalam swalayan yang cukup besar itu, pemilik swalayan itu masih sangat muda, mungkin hanya beda beberapa tahun dari hyungku. Mengingat itu malah semakin mengingatkanku dengan hyungku yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Tuhan, di manapun dia berada aku mohon lindungilah dia seperti engkau telah melindungiku. Haish, cengeng sekali aku menjadi namja. Kau harus kuat Lee Sungmin, kau harus survive, batinku.

"Min, kok melamun" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyentuh perlahan bahuku, aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng, mengisyaratkan padanya bahwa aku baik baik saja, walau hatiku tak pernah baik baik saja.

Eunhyuk atau Lee Hyukjae adalah sahabatku sejak aku menempati flat di samping flatnya. Dia orang yang begitu baik dan humoris, selalu berusaha menghiburku sejak ku ceritakan kalau aku di usir rumah. Dia namja yang selalu ceria dan seolah tak ada masalah yang bisa menghalanginya. Berbeda denganku dia berasal dari daerah terpencil di pinggiran kota dan dia berusaha mencari peruntungannya di kota Seoul ini.

Hari itu aku melewatinya sama seperti hari hari biasanya, melayani pelanggan, membantu merapikan barang barang. Aku lelah sebenarnya melakukan hal berat ini, tapi hanya dengan ini aku bisa hidup dan mengisi perutku. Tak pernah ada yang istimewa pada hidupku sekarang, semuanya monoton hanya seperti ini.

"Lee Sungmin, kamu sakit?" tanya sesorang di sebelahku, aku tahu dan hafal suara lembut itu, dia bosku dan menatapku khawatir.

Aku segera menatapnya sekilas lalu menggeleng dan tersenyum. Kulirik sekilas wajah khawatirnya itu yang berubah sedikit sendu. Oh ayolah, apa aku terlihat begitu sangat ingin dikasihani, walau memang sepertinya begitu.

"Istirahat saja dulu" katanya sembari menyentuh lembut lenganku, aku memandangnya dan mulai melepaskan perlahan pegangan tangannya itu. Jelas saja aku sangat risih diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia memperlakukanku seperti seorang yeoja lemah saja, begini begini aku masih seorang namja, yaa walau sifat dan perasaanku lembut seperti yeoja.

"Ah mianhae Siwon~ssi, saya harus melanjutkan pekerjaan saya, lagipula jam istirahat masih lama" kataku padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, wajah penuh kesenduannya telah pergi entah kemana.

"Kalau butuh apa apa, bilang saja pada saya" katanya sambil menyentuh pelan pundakku dan dengan cepat pergi dari sana.

Aku memandangnya yang mulai menjauh dari tempatku berdiri, dengan segera aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku menata beberapa botol minuman kedalam lemari pendingin ini. Tapi aku kadang heran kenapa dia sering memperlakukanku secara berlebihan dan sedikit 'berbeda'. Bahkan banyak desas desus yang aku dengar kalau bosku itu menyukaiku, tapi tentu saja aku mengelaknya, aku dan dia sama sama namja dan yang jelas aku masih normal. Selama ini aku menanggapinya semata mata untuk menghormatinya sebagai atasanku saja. Walau bosku itu termasuk dalam kategori tampan, namun aku masih waras dengan tidak melakukan hal gila dengan memacari bosku sendiri yang jelas jelas dia namja.

"Min, Siwon~ssi mendekatimu ya" tiba tiba suara Eunhyuk membaur dalam pikiranku, suaranya yang lembut bak penyanyi penyanyi itu seperti mengiterupsi lamunanku.

"Ahh tentu saja tidak, dia hanya melihat apa pekerjaanku benar, itu saja" kataku berbohong padanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis lalu menyentuh bahuku.

"Hati hati ya Min, aku punya feeling kalau dia menyukaimu" kata Eunhyuk lalu melepas sentuhan tangannya yang mulai beranjak pergi dariku. Ku kira Eunhyuk sudah termakan omongan karyawan yang lain, tidak mungkin bosku menyukaiku. Aissh, ada ada saja.

Oh iya, nama atasanku itu adalah Choi Siwon. Namanya sangat bagus kan dan semua orang di sini memanggilnya Siwon~ssi, dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan panggilan 'sajangnim' atau apalah, katanya itu membuatnya terlihat tua. Umurnya yang baru menginjak 22 tahun itu menjadi nilai plus dimata semua orang yang mengenalnya, karena pada umur sebegitu mudanya dia sudah punya beberapa supermarket besar yang berada di seluruh Korea. Tak hanya itu juga, Appanya juga seorang pengusaha yang terkenal, pemilik beberapa perusahaan besar. Hebat memang, namun dia juga punya sisi buruk. Dia sangat suka marah marah kalau sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, walaupun bukan mabuk berat.

Dan terkadang beberapa orang menatapku sinis, kalau kata Eunhyuk sih mereka iri padaku karena bisa begitu dekatnya dengan Choi Siwon. Heei, padahal aku tak pernah merasa dekat dengannya Sepertinya mereka suka menyimpulkan apapun sendiri.

"Permisi, kalo mie instan berada di sebelah mana ya"

Aku diam ketika mendengar suara ini, jelas saja aku sangat hapal dengan suara yang sudah selama ini aku rindukan. Dengan perlahan aku membalik badanku dan melihat dengan jelas sosok yang ada di depanku. Walau dia menunduk menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya tapi aku masih hapal dengan sosoknya. Tubuh tingginya tak pernah aku lupakan, aromanya juga tak mungkin bisa aku melupakannya.

"Dimana ya?" katanya sambil menatap kaget diriku. Beberapa barang belanjaanya jatuh berhamburan bahkan kertas yang ada di tangannya juga ikut jatuh. Dia berdiri mematung memandangku.

"Donghae hyung" kataku lembut sambil meneteskan air mataku yang sudah berbulan bulan lalu aku tahan. Rasa rindu yang selama ini aku tahan akhirnya bisa ku keluarkan juga.

"Min, kamu" katanya sambil merengkuhku dalam peluknya, dia memelukku dengan sangat erat seperti menumpahkan semua perasaan rindunya padaku. Bahkan aku dengar dia terisak pelan aku pun juga sama, aku bahkan tak peduli dengan tatapan penasaran semua yang ada di sini. Yang aku pedulikan cuma aku dan Donghae hyung, sungguh aku benar benar merindukannya, rindu pelukan tenangnya, rindu cara bicaranya dan rindu dengan semua kasih sayangnya padaku. Aku merindukan semua yang ada pada dirinya.

"Jeongmal mianhae Min, mianhae hyung tidak pernah ada buat kamu sekarang, apa yang sudah terjadi sama kamu sampai kamu seperti ini" katanya masih dengan isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Bibirku serasa membeku, begitu sulit untuk mengatakan apapun pada saat ini. Yang keluar dari bibirku hanyalah isakan tangis yang semakin terdengar. Donghae hyung melepas pelukannya dan mulai menatapku, kali ini dengan senyum tipisnya lalu menghapus pelan air mata yang menetes di pipiku. Aku pun ikut tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kamu kerja di sini Min?" tanya Donghae hyung yang mulai tenang.

"Ne hyung, sudah 3 bulan ini, hyung kau kemana saja sih, Minnie kangen banget sama hyung" kataku. Kulihat Donghae hyung berubah menyendu dan aku tahu ada tatapan kesedihan di dalam mata coklatnya.

"Nanti hyung jelaskan, kamu kerja sampai jam berapa nanti hyung jemput" kata Donghae hyung sambil kembali tersenyum tulus, ya aku tahu kalau senyuman itu pasti tulus.

"Aku pulang kerja jam 4 hyung" jawabku lirih, kulihat Donghae hyung mengelus rambutku lalu mulai memunguti kembali semua barang yang ia jatuhkan tadi. Melihat itu aku ikut membantunya. Ku pandang lagi wajahnya, rasanya seperti mimpi bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Sampai nanti Min, saranghae Minnie" katanya lalu memelukku sebentar.

"Nado saranghae Hae hyung" jawabku kemudian. Tak lama ia berlalu dari hadapanku menyelesaikan acara belanjanya tadi.

Dia...Nyata...Hyungku...

Terimakasih Tuhanku kau sudah mempertemukanku lagi dengan hyung yang begitu aku sayangi, walau pasti masih banyak rahasia yang tak aku tahu tapi aku tetap bersyukur dengan semua yang terjadi.

Aku kembali tersenyum kecil, ternyata Donghae hyung tidak berubah, kecuali rambutnya yang berubah blonde sama sepertiku tapi dia cocok dengan warna itu, tentu saja cocok wajahnya saja tampan. Kulitnya tidak selembut dulu dan sekarang tubuhnya nampak lebih berisi. Dan ada beberapa lebam di wajahnya tadi, apa yang telah terjadi padanya selama ini ya, aku begitu penasaran.

Segera ku seka air mataku, orang orang yang melihatku tadi pun sudah berangsur angsur pergi. Menyisakanku dan beberapa karyawan yang masih melihatku sembari melakukan pekerjaannya. Bibirku kini terus mengembangkan senyum, rasanya beban dipundakku juga berangsur angsur hilang. Masih kupandangi Hae hyung yang berada di kasir sedang membayar semuanya, kemudian dia menengok ke arahku dan tersenyum lalu melambai, aku pun sama. Ku harap akan ada setitik cahaya dalam kehidupanku.

"Min" tiba tiba seorang yeoja yang juga salah satu karyawan di sini memanggilku.

"Wae?" tanyaku.

"Kau di panggil Siwon~ssi, dia menunggu di ruangannya sekarang" katanya.

'Ada apa yaa' pikirku.

"Ah, ne gomawo Sunny" jawabku lalu mulai meninggalkan tempatku berdiri menuju ke ruangan bosku.

Tak lama aku sampai di depan pintu ruangannya, kuhembuskan nafasku berat lalu mulai mengetuk pintu besar itu.

"Masuk" terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

Kriieeettt

Dengan perlahan aku masuk ke dalam ruangan besar milik bosku itu. Hawa dingin tiba tiba menghampiriku, jantungku berdetak tak karuan sekarang. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke meja tempat bosku berada.

"Duduk" katanya kemudian, aku segera mendudukan diriku dan memandangnya yang tepat di hadapanku.

"Saya dengar kamu membuat keributan di bawah tadi Min?" tanyanya dengan begitu dinginnya. Keributan? aku membuat keributan apa memangnya, sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman lain yang terjadi sekarang.

"Mianhae Siwon~ssi, tapi saya tidak membuat keributan, sungguh" jawabku dengan sejujur jujurnya. Dia hanya memandangku datar dan terlihat mengerikan. Sekilas kupandang tangannya yang tampak mengepal, apa yang telah terjadi sih.

"Kamu tidak sedang berbohong kan? karena cctv tidak bisa berbohong" katanya kemudian, apa jangan jangan dia melihat yang kulakukan tadi dengan hyungku. Apa yang dimaksudnya ketika hampir seluruh pelanggan swalayan berbondong bondong menonton.

Hei, tapi itu bukan termasuk keributan kan, aku hanya meluapkan perasaan rinduku pada hyungku yang sudah lama tak bertemu, lagipula aku tidak membuatnya rugi kan.

"Apa mungkin yang anda maksud soal peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi Siwon~ssi?" jujurku.

"Ya, apa apaan tadi itu hah" nadanya agak semakin tinggi, apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal ya.

"Mianhae Siwon~ssi, tadi saya bertemu dengan hyung saya, kami sudah lama saling hilang kontak selama 4 bulan lamanya, saya begitu bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi mianhae kalau kelakuan saya tadi membuat anda marah Siwon~ssi" aku menjelaskan sembari menundukkan wajahku, oh ayolah aku sedang menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh menetes. Mengingat kembali peristiwa tadi dan sekarang di bentak bosku sendiri. Setelah terbang tinggi rasanya aku langsung jatuh ke bawah.

Senyap, tak ada sahutan apa apa. Tapi aku masih tidak berani menatap ke arahnya lagi. Apa aku akan di keluarkan, apa karena hal yang menurutku sepele tadi harus membuatku berhadapan dengan masalah seperti ini.

"Oke, baiklah, saya minta maaf kalau menuduh yang tidak tidak" aku langsung menegakkan kepalaku, mataku lurus tepat berhadapan dengannya. Aneh, kesan yang aku tangkap sungguh aneh. Apa sih yang ada dalam pikiran namja yang menduduki jabatan sebagai bosku itu. Tadi terlihat begitu dingin dan sangat marah, lalu tiba tiba melembut dan kembali seperti biasa.

"Ah, ne, kalau begitu apa saya bisa kembali bekerja?" tanyaku hati hati. Ku lihat dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku segera bangkit dan berpamitan dengannya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke arah pintu ruangan milik bosku. Tanganku sudah menyentuh gagang pintu itu hingga . . .

BRAK

Aku terjengkang ke belakang hingga jatuh karena terhantam pintu besar yang dibuka dengan paksa. Akibatnya dahiku memar karena hantaman pintu tadi, terlihat merah dan berkedut, sakit. Aku masih sadar walau rasanya duniaku serasa berputar.

Ku lihat Siwon~ssi mendatangi dan langsung membantuku untuk berdiri. Tapi aku masih belum melihat siapa yang dengan sengaja membuka pintu hingga aku yang menanggung resikonya, dahiku memar dan pantatku juga sakit karena harus mencium lantai dengan keras.

"YA! Kemari kau anak bodoh . . .!" bentak Siwon~ssi di sampingku setelah berhasil membawaku ke sofa untuk istirahat sebentar.

Ku pegangi dahiku yang masih terasa ngilu tanganku yang satu lagi memgangi bagian belakangku, tapi mataku berusaha melihat siapa yang dengan sengaja membuka pintu itu.

"YA! Yang bodoh siapa?" bentaknya tak kalah keras tapi dia masih berada di luar.

Suara ribut ribut ini pasti sudah menarik para karyawan yang berada di sekitar sini untuk melihat. Aiissh, siapa pula namja itu bukannya minta maaf malah ikut membentak.

Tak lama, seorang namja tinggi berambut brunette sedikit acak acakan itu masuk dan langsung melotot dengan indahnya.

"KAU!" bentaknya tepat ke arahku.

Terkejut. Aku sangat terkejut melihatnya ada di depanku sekarang.

"YAAA! Choi Kyuhyun bisakah kau sopan hah, cepat minta maaf" bentak Siwon~ssi setelahnya.

"ANIO... Itu salahnya kenapa tidak hati-hati" balasnya cuek.

Dasar namja aneh, aku segera berdiri dan menatapnya garang tak peduli lagi tubuhku yang sakit ini. Aku tentu kenal siapa namja ini, dia ini sainganku di High School dulu.

"Kau tak tau diri sekali, jelas kau yang salah" kataku membela diri.

"Enak saja, salah siapa berdiri di depan pintu, kau yang harus minta maaf padaku"

Aku langsung menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun, tapi dia biasa saja. Seolah aku hanya halangan kecil yang tidak berpengaruh apa apa padanya.

"Kau ada masalah apa sih denganku Choi Kyuhyun" kataku atau lebih tepatnya bentakku padanya.

"PD sekali kau, siapa kau hah, kita tidak saling kenal" katanya begitu saja sambil berlalu meninggalkanku. Tanganku turun perlahan kemudian mengepal dengan erat.

"Haiissh sudahlah" kataku lalu mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, emosiku mengumpul di dada sekarang. Bahkan memar di dahiku sudah tak kurasakan sakitnya lagi. Perasaan sebal lah yang mendominasiku sekarang.

Namja itu, aah aku malas menyebut namanya, dia selalu saja membuat masalah denganku. Tentu saja aku berusaha tidak menanggapinya karena kalau sampai orang tuaku tahu aku bermasalah dengan seseorang. Bisa bisa sudah sejak lama aku di usir dari rumah.

Tapi dia sepertinya tak pernah jera untuk membuatku meladeninya, namun sayang usahanya itu tetap tak membuatku untuk menanggapinya. Cuma untuk kali ini aku sudah di ambang batas kesabaranku, dia sudah keterlaluan. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau badanku sekarang sakit... SAKIT... MEMAR...dan MALU. Seumur hidup aku akan terus membencinya.

"Lee Sungmin tunggu! dan kau Kyuhyun tetap di sini"

Aku berhenti ketika Siwon~ssi memanggilku, tapi aku enggan menengok ke belakang. Melihat wajahnya lagi benar benar membuatku marah.

"Tunggu sebentar ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, kajja kembali ke ruangan" katanya, aku terpaksa menurutinya karena begitu begitu dia bosku, tak mungkin aku menolak permintaan bosku sendiri.

Sekarang kita sudah berada di dalam ruangan, pintu di tutup rapat walau masih ku dengar sayup sayup orang di luar saling berbicara atau mungkin bergosip.

"Minta maaf cepat" perintah Siwon~ssi pada Kyuhyun tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan mau meminta maaf padaku.

"CEPAT!" bentak Siwon~ssi lebih keras di banding tadi, aku pun sampai terlonjak ke belakang karena saking terkejutnya. Baru kali ini dia membentak dengan begitu mengerikannya.

"Ne ne, aku minta maaf" katanya tanpa memandangku.

Apa susahnya minta maaf sih, isssh...

"Appa tak pernah mengajari menjadi orang keras kepala Kyu" kata Siwon~ssi yang seketika menjadi lembut "atau mau kau ku adukan ke Appa, biar saja kau tak jadi kuliah ke Amerika, biar semua fasilitasmu dicabut, biar . . . "

"Lee Sungmin, aku minta maaf ne tadi sudah membuatmu terjatuh" aku melongo ketika tiba tiba Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dan berbicara lembut.

Aku segera menjabat tangannya setelah itu menangguk.

"Sudah kan hyung, sekarang aku minta uang" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak secepat itu Choi Kyuhyun, ada syaratnya"

"Mwo? Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus bekerja di sini menemani Lee Sungmin karena kau sudah membuatnya terluka dan menjadi tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik, sampai dia sembuh" kata Siwon~ssi dengan santai.

"MWO! ANIO!" jawabnya kasar.

"Kalau begitu aku hubungi Appa,, hana,, dul,, "

"Aiiissh, ne ne" jawabnya sambil menatap ke arahku dengan geram.

"Baiklah, mulai besok kau bekerja di sini dan sekarang antar Lee Sungmin pulang"

"MWOYA! Tapi . . ."

"Sekarang" jawab Siwon~ssi sambil menunjukkan handphonennya lagi.

"Tapi Siwon~ssi, saya masih bisa bekerja, saya ..." belaku.

"Sudah ikuti saja" jawabnya, akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam dan menghela nafas.

Bagaimana nasibku setelah ini.

Sepertinya hanya Tuhan yang tahu...

**TBC**

* * *

**Gomawo chingudeul...  
**

**buat yang sudah baca ceritaku dan meninggalkan jejak kalian di FF buatan saya ini#deep blow**

**Mian kalau ceritanya agak berantakan ne,, tapi silakan di baca ne#puppy eyes **

**dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ne, **

**Gamsahamnida :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3  
**

**PENYESALAN dan DENDAM**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, cast yang lain akan muncul seiring berkembangnya cerita**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, and Hurt**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku masih memegangi dahiku yang memar sembari mencoba menyamankan langkahku, yaa tentu saja karena badanku masih sakit. Semua ini gara gara namja itu, kalau saja dia menggunakan otak cerdasnya itu pasti aku masih bisa bekerja sekarang bukan malah berakhir dengan dahi memar dan pinggangku ngilu. Tapi aku jadi memikirkan kata kata bosku tadi, apa aku benar benar harus bekerja sama dengan namja ini. Aaah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku lelah. Hidupku saja sudah berat kenapa juga sekarang ada dia.

Mana sikapnya tak pernah berubah sejak dulu aku bertemu dengannya. Ketus dan suka cari gara gara denganku. Sepertinya dia memang tidak suka denganku, haiih menyebalkan.

BRUG

Sial..

Tubrukan singkat itu sudah mampu membuat rasa sakit di badanku muncul lagi, kenapa juga dia tiba tiba berhenti begitu. Aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, terlalu malas menanggapinya.

Apa dia tidak lihat kalau aku sedang berusaha menyamakan langkahku dengannya. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau kedua kakinya itu panjang dan Ia malah melangkah dengan cepat. Apa dia juga tidak sadar kalau . . .

"Kau suka sekali menabrak eeoh?" komentarnya sembari membalik badannya, pikiranku langsung kacau.

"Mwo! Kau ini, benar benar! Yang salah kan kau kenapa berhenti mendadak begitu heh" balasku.

"Jelas saja aku berhenti, ini kan sudah sampai ke depan lokermu, matamu kemana saja sampai tak sadar, ck" katamu dengan ketusnya.

Loker...?

Ku coba lihat sekelilingku, eeh, benar juga apa katanya. Apa karena aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan diriku dan dia hingga membuatku tidak sadar kalau sudah berada di sini. Aigoo, Lee Sungmin, kemana perginya fokusmu hah. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu... Kenapa dia bisa tahu dimana lokerku? Perasaan dia tidak bertanya apapun kepadaku.

"Hmmm, kau mau sampai kapan berdiri di sana, cepat ambil barangmu, aku sudah tak punya waktu, menyusahkan" ketusnya lagi.

Tanpa menjawab apapun aku langsung menuju ke depan lokerku dan mulai mengambil barang barangku. Hanya sebuah tas slempang kecil berwarna hitam, yang tentu saja isinya hanyalah sebuah dompet kecil dan handphone.

"Sudah? cepat jalan" ketusnya lagi dan sekarang dia mulai berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih harus berjalan tertatih tatih.

"Eh eh tunggu Choi!" seruku yang membuatnya berhenti lalu menengok ke arahku.

"Mwoya?" katanya dengan malas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu lokerku?" tanyaku padanya sembari berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ku lihat dia hanya memutar matanya malas, apa pertanyaanku ini tidak penting?

"Apa perlu itu di bahas? Ini swalayan milik hyungku, jelas saja aku tahu di mana letak loker para karyawan, membuang waktu saja menanggapimu" jawabnya lalu mulai berjalan lagi meninggalkanku. Eh benar juga apa katanya, ternyata pertanyaanku memang tidak penting. Kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu.

Aku berjalan di belakangnya dan masih berusaha menyamakan langkahku dengannya. Sedangkan dia? Sejak tadi kudengar dia hanya menggerutu, mengatakan aku namja bodoh lah, bilang aku menyusahkan lah, dan macam macam lainnya. Tapi aku berusaha menulikan telingaku, lagian itu semua kan salahnya. Kalau saja dia tidak membuka pintu itu dengan brual pasti dia tidak mengalami hal ini. Jadi? Jelas kan yang salah siapa...

"Haiihh, namja itu lagi... Apa dia belum puas dengan Siwon~ssi, sekarang dongsaengnya dia makan juga, abnormal"

Aku menoleh mendengar hinaan yang cukup keras itu, heei, aku tidak pernah berusaha mendekati Siwon~ssi apalagi dengan namja angkuh ini. Lagipula aku ini normal senormal normalnya walau aku sama sekali belum pernah pacaran. Biasalah, kedua orang tuaku belum mengijinkanku pacaran.

Oohh, ternyata dia yang menghinaku. Yeoja yang ku anggap cukup menarik, bertubuh cukup tinggi, namanya Sooyoung. Dulu dia sempat mendekatiku saat aku pertama kali masuk ke sini, tapi setelah ada gosip menyebar tentang kedekatanku dan bosku, sikapnya berubah 180 derajat. Ketus dan sedikit angkuh, yaa samalah dengan Choi Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau jalan tidak sih, mau ku seret? Kenapa berhenti!"

"Ne ne, mian" jawabku kemudian melangkah lagi perlahan lahan. Sekarang gerutuannya makin menjadi, aiih ada apa dengan Kyuhyun sih, berbuat baik sekali saja apa tidak bisa.

"Rumahmu masih sama kan?" tiba tiba dia menanyakan rumahku.

"Memang kau tahu dimana rumahku" jawabku.

"Dunia ini tidak terlalu luas Lee Sungmin, apalagi hanya untuk tahu dimana rumahmu" katanya angkuh. Sok tahu sekali dia, tapi apa memang benar dia mengetahui rumahku. Tapi kalau dia tidak tahu, kenapa dia sok sok an bilang 'rumahmu masih sama kan?'. Ahhh... dia membuatku pusing saja. Pertama kali bertemu, sudah dapat masalah.

"Aku sudah tidak tinggal di sana" jelasku.

"Ohh, keluargamu pindah?" tanyanya. Hmmmm,,, baru kali ini pertanyaanya sedikit manusiawi. Suaranya juga tidak ketus dan sedikit sopan.

"Ehh,, tapi tunggu dulu... Kenapa kau bekerja di sini? Bukankah kau itu orang kaya. Eh.. Jangan bilang keluargamu bangkrut. Tidak tidak,, aku tadi masih melihat Appamu yang angkuh itu datang ke kantor Appaku. Jadi?" aku kembali berhenti, tapi dia masih terus berjalan. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari aku yang sudah tidak berjalan di belakangnya, lagi.

Apa aku harus menjelaskannya...

Apa dia harus tahu...

Kalau dia tahu... mungkin saja dia akan menghinaku...

Dia tadi menyebut Appa, hikss.. Aku rindu keluargaku...

Umma Appa... Kapan kalian ingin melihatku lagi...

"YAA! Lee Sungmin, kau suka sekali berhenti tiba tiba" teriaknya yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Sekarang dia mendatangiku dengan cepat, wajahnya tampak begitu marah. Ku lihat sekelilingku, untung saja ini sudah ada di luar, coba saja kalau masih di dalam. Pasti akan menjadi heboh lagi.

"Mianhae" jawabku dan mulai berjalan lagi. Dan kini aku yang berjalan mendahului. Aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku, biarlah sakit ini datang lagi aku sudah tidak peduli.

"YA! YA! YA! Kau kenapa Lee Sungmin, aneh sekali, YAA! Tunggu aku" teriaknya kini. Sudahlah Choi, aku sedang tidak ingin ribut denganmu.

Aku berjalan dalam diam, tak kupedulikan Kyuhyun yang terus memandangku, entah apa arti pandangannya itu. Sekarang yang aku pikirkan adalah kedua orang tuaku, apa mereka benar benar tidak peduli denganku lagi. Kenapa mereka setega itu, apa aku ini tidak ada harganya untuk mereka. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai aku menangis di depan Kyuhyun.

Tess..

Sepertinya air mataku menetes dengan sendirinya, aku segera menghapusnya cepat takut jika Kyuhyun melihatnya.

"Ck, cengeng sekali kau" katanya, aduh sepertinya Kyuhyun melihatku menangis barusan.

"Diamlah Choi" kataku berusaha dingin.

"Terserahlah... Hei sekarang rumahmu di mana sih" desaknya kemudian.

"Haah, jalan saja nanti juga ku tunjukkan rumahku, tak perlu bawa mobil mewahmu itu" jawabku sesaat sebelum dia mulai mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya itu.

"Hng? Jalan kaki? Kau tak salah bilang kan? Sepanas ini jalan kaki" tanyanya padaku, masih dengan ketusnya, walau akhirnya dia mulai memasukkan lagi kunci mobilnya.

"Tak usah manja Choi, rumahku hanya dekat, sebentar lagi juga sampai" jelasku padanya, ku lirik sebentar wajahnya. Dia tampak semakin merengut. Kau belum pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Choi, hanya begini saja kau sudah merengut. Bagaimana bila kau rasakan yang aku alami? Mungkin kau akan gila.

Ku langkahkan kakiku perlahan-lahan, menyusuri gang-gang yang hanya seukuran 1 mobil. Di samping kanan kirinya berjejer rumah rumah sederhana, di sini kau tak akan bisa menemukan rumah mewah. Karena di sini tempat orang-orang biasa tinggal bukan golongan orang kaya.

Dengan cepat aku berbelok ke arah kompleks flat-flat seperti rumah susun dengan tinggi 3 lantai. Flatku berada di lantai bawah, untung saja kan. Kalau saja flatku berada di lantai 3 bisa bisa aku sampai di sana nanti sore. Di jalan datar saja aku berjalan pelan bagaimana bila harus naik ke lantai 3?

Lift? Jangan harap bisa menemukan lift di flat biasa seperti ini. Di sini hanya ada tangga biasa. Jelas saja flat ini tergolong murah dan cukup lah untukku tinggal.

"Kau tinggal di sini? Bagaimana bisa?" kata Kyuhyun begitu terkejutnya.

"Ne aku memang tinggal di sini, wae?" tanyaku balik.

"Kau? Turun kasta?" tanyanya tanpa memandangku tapi masih takjub melihat flatku sekarang.

"Kau mau masuk dulu Choi? Ya anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih sudah mengantarku 'dengan tidak ikhlas'" kataku menyindir. Ku harap kau tidak mau Choi, melihatmu sekarang saja membuatku ingin mengusirmu, apalagi dengan sindiranmu itu. Aku harap kau cepat pergi...

"OK" haaa? kenapa dia malah menjawab 'ok'.

"Ayo masuk, kenapa malah melamun, ooh aku lupa, kau memang suka melamun" katanya lagi.

Sekarang gantian aku yang merengut sambil mulai membuka pintu flatku yang berwarna putih ini. Begitu sudah terbuka aku mulai masuk ke dalam flat diikuti dia di belakangku. Segera ku lepas sepatuku dan mulai memakai sandal rumah. Tak kulihatpun pasti dia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ahh nyaman juga rumahmu" katanya sembari duduk di sofaku. Aku memutar mataku malas, mungkin saja dia sengaja bilang seperti itu untuk bersiap siap menyindirku. Sudahlah, aku segera masuk ke kamarku yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamarku yang jauh lebih kecil.

"Aku haus, ambilkan minum" perintahnya. Aku langsung berhenti memberesi diriku sendiri, ku tengok dia dari balik pintu kamar.

"Ambil sendiri, memangnya aku pembantumu" ketusku padanya.

"Bukan tuan rumah yang baik" katanya, lalu ku dengar suara berisik di dapur. Sepertinya dia mengambil sendiri, aneh, pikirku. Tapi sudahlah bukan urusanku.

Sekarang aku sudah berganti baju, kaos berwarna biru dan celana pendek selutut. Aku segera ikut duduk di sofa, tapi tidak duduk bersamanya. Kenapa dia tidak pergi sih, dasar orang kaya yang aneh. Kenapa dia tidak segera menyindirku sih, bukan berpikir tidak baik sih, tapi aneh saja kenapa dia tidak segera mengataiku seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa tinggal di sini dan bekerja jadi pegawai rendahan?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang serius, tidak ketus dan biasa saja. Moodnya kenapa gampang berubah ubah sih. Tapi lebih baik begini lah, sekali kali dia bersikap baik dan sopan.

"Untuk apa aku harus cerita padamu?" gantian aku ketus padanya, biar sajalah, dia saja seharian ini sudah mengetusiku berulang kali.

"Hmmm, biar kutebak saja lah, pasti kau ingin sok-sok an ingin hidup seperti orang miskin kan, huh, munafik" katanya dengan seenaknya. Dia menilaiku buruk sekali sih sejak tadi.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak Choi, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu" jelasku dengan nada yang mulai merendah.

Cerita tidak yaa, aah aku bingung...

"Orang sepertimu itu munafik Min, sudah kaya malah ingin miskin, aah iya kau kan memang sok-sok an sejak sekolah dulu, apa karena kau sudah merasa yang paling pintar terus kau sok-sok an seperti itu, huh, kau hanya beruntung saja Min sudah mengalahkanku dulu" katanya yang mulai melantur kemana mana. Apa di matanya aku seburuk itu, padahal aku memang bukan orang yang seperti itu. Penilaianmu salah besar Kyu, salah.

"Sombong sekali kau sampai tidak mau bicara padaku, dasar orang kaya belagu, kau itu . . ."

"Cukup Choi Kyuhyun, jangan pernah kau hina aku lagi seperti itu, aku bukan orang yang sok-sok an ingin hidup seperti ini. Lagipula siapa orang yang sudah kaya tapi mau hidup seperti sekarang ini" kataku dengan nafas yang menderu. Sudah cukup aku dihina seperti itu.

"Terus apa? Kau mau bilang kalau kau di usir dari rumah begitu, makanya kau harus jalani hidup seperti ini, apa dengan begitu aku mengasihimu, munafik sekali"

"Kalau memang benar aku di usir bagaimana Choi?" kataku dengan lirih.

Senyap, tak ada lagi sahutan darinya. Air mataku sekarang sudah jatuh turun membasahi pipi mulusku. Tapi aku terus menatap wajahnya yang masih terlihat angkuh itu. Sekarang dia harus tahu semuanya, aku tak ingin ditambahi beban lagi. Aku sudah lelah, amat sangat lelah.

"Aku memang di usir dari rumah Kyu, 4 bulan yang lalu setelah hasil ujian keluar, Appaku menemukan rokok di dalam tasku dan dia langsung mengusirku begitu saja. Rasanya sakit Kyu harus di paksa hidup seperti ini, aku pun tidak menginginkan hidup seperti ini Kyu" jelasku dengan air mata yang sudah semakin deras turun.

Wajahmu masih terlihat angkuh tapi matamu menyiratkan hal lain, seperti ada penyesalan dan rasa sedih. Coba Kyu tunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, kau terlihat angkuh tapi matamu berbanding terbalik. Kau seolah tak peduli tapi perasaanku bilang ada satu sisi hatimu yang peduli.

Tiba tiba kau berdiri dan membuang mukamu ke arah lain. Aku tak peduli yang penting kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, mau setelah ini kau menghinaku lagi aku tak peduli.

"Aku pergi" katamu setelah sekian lama bungkam. Aku hanya memandangmu yang mulai melangkah menuju pintu, dengan cepat kau memakai sepatumu lalu mulai hilang di balik pintu.

Satu orang lagi yang tahu kisahku, rasanya ada penyesalan ketika menjelaskan kisah itu pada orang lain lagi. Terutama pada seorang namja yang tak pernah bisa baik padaku, seolah menaruh dendam yang besar padaku. Sepertinya dia memang dendam padaku, saat mengataiku tadi dia terlihat begitu emosi seperti dia sedang menyalurkan dendamnya padaku.

Apa aku harus minta maaf atas dendam yang dia punya padaku? Jelas tidak kan, aku tidak pernah mau untuk memiliki musuh apalagi harus mengalahkan orang lain. Itu semua terjadi karena aku mengikuti keinginan orang tuaku terlebih Appaku untuk menjadi orang yang sempurna. Aku tak pernah ingin orang lain membenciku karena keharusanku menjadi sempurna. Aku bahkan telah lupa bagaimana menjadi diri sendiri, kesempurnaan telah membuatku menjadi orang lain. Orang lain yang membanggakan bagi keluargaku.

"Appa, mianhae, kesalahan itu bukan aku yang membuat tapi kenapa Appa tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku" lirihku dalam tangis.

"Appa, apa kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu sekarang? Apa Appa tidak menyesal telah kehilangan kedua anaknya seperti ini?"

"Appa, apa kami memang bukanlah hal yang tidak berharga untukmu hingga Appa bisa sebegitu mudahnya mengusir kami?" kataku lagi lebih tepatnya tanyaku.

Dengan siapa semua rasaku ini aku bagi, dengan siapa segalanya bisa aku curahkan, apa harus selalu denganmu Tuhan? Aku takut Kau sudah lelah mendengar curahan hatiku, Tuhan.

Dengan perlahan ku rebahkan tubuhku di sofa, kuhapus air mataku. Ku coba tersenyum walau hanya sedikit. Aku harus kuat, aku masih punya sahabat yang sangat peduli padaku. Heii, aku juga adalah seorang namja. Seorang namja yang kuat, ayolah Lee Sungmin semangat jangan kalah dengan keadaan.

Tak lama mataku terasa mulai berat, berulang kali pula aku menguap, sepertinya hari ini terlalu lelah untukku hingga aku sudah merasa mengantuk. Mataku semakin lama semakin terpejam hingga aku benar benar tertidur.

Dan hari ini berakhir dengan tangisan dan senyuman . . .

**TBC**

* * *

**Buat Sera Lee, ini sudah aku benerin kok, mian belum sempat tak edit yang chapter 2 kemarin.. Buru buru pengen publish #alasan :D**

**Gomawo buat yang sudah review ataupun 'siders' yang udah baca ceritaku...  
**

**KyuMin momentnya di pending dulu yaa, sekarang lagi awal awal cerita nih.. Mungkin chapter chapter berikutnya baru aku kasih KyuMin moment yang sweet, soalnya aku masih pengen nyeritain kehidupan sama perasaannya Sungmin dulu...  
**

**Sekali lagi Jeongmal gamsahamnida chingu . . .**

**#peluk readerdeul satu satu**


End file.
